This invention relates generally to stair rod brackets and to stair rod sets and in particular, to slidably interconnecting stair rod brackets and stair rod sets having a pair of slidably interconnecting stair rod brackets, a stair carpet retaining rod and a pair of finials. The invention also includes stair rod bracket kits and stair rod kits using the interconnecting stair rod bracket. The stair rod set is especially useful for releasibly fastening carpet runners to a staircase.
Carpet runners or other floor coverings are releasibly affixed to stairs using stair rod sets. Many stair rod sets sold today are used as a decorative accent to the stairs and carpet runners. The stair rod set serves a decorative function as well as a useful function in preventing slippage of the carpet runner on the stairs of a staircase. A staircase typically has a plurality of steps. Each step has a riser and a tread. The stair rod set typically includes a pair of brackets with each bracket fastened to the step of a staircase. The brackets are spaced from the edges of the carpet runner and fastened at opposite sides of the step. Stair brackets frequently have a top portion and a bottom portion. Often, the bottom portion is fastened to the riser and the tread of the step of the staircase. A rod extends over the carpet runner and is held between and by the pair of brackets. A pair of finials may be used in conjunction with the stair rod and pair of brackets with one finial attached to each bracket. In some devices, the stair rod extends through the bracket (see U.S. Pat. No. 484,708 to Gates; U.S. Pat. No. 1,373,148 to St. John Phillips; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,437 to Prezner); in these instances, the bracket is often referred to as a "stair eye" or "open eye-type bracket" because the bracket has a hole or eye therethrough for accepting the stair rod. The use of a "stair eye" type bracket poses special problems. Should a person, pet or object accidently get entangled in the rod, the stair rod may slip laterally (transversely/longitudinally) and slide out through the eye of the bracket. This poses a particular danger in certain types of staircases, which are designed as open staircases on one, or both sides. Open staircases are frequently used for their ornamental beauty in clubs, restaurants, hotels, as well as in private homes and apartments. Slippage of the rod could result in the rod falling on persons, pets or objects under and adjacent the open side(s) of the staircase.
Prior art attempts have responded to some of the problems of lateral slippage of the stair rod through eye of the bracket by the use of a finial at the end of the stair rod. For example, the largest outer diameter of the finial is dimensioned to exceed the diameter of the opening of the bracket eye. Often the finial is not fastened to the rod but is designed with a finial cap to engage about an end of the rod.
Other attempts to solve the problem of the slippage of the stair rod in a stair eye bracket type, have utilized a lug to engage the end of the rod (See e.g., GB patent 414,793).
Yet other attempts to address the problem of slippage have resulted in stair brackets having a end wall. The end wall design prevents penetration therethrough by the stair rod. Often for decorative purposes, a female finial is fastened to the end wall of the bracket using a threaded fastener. The term female finial means herein throughout, a finial having an aperture therein for accepting a fastener. An example of a female finial is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,404 to Prezner, wherein a screw is threaded through the end wall and into the finial prior to the insertion of the stair rod into the bracket. Use of the stair bracket having an end wall, however, introduces problems associated with ease in opening and closing the brackets for removal of the stair rod in order to remove the carpet for cleaning, and for cleaning and polishing the stair rod, brackets and finials.
Special problems related to easily removing the stair rod from the bracket are associated with both the end wall type bracket and with the open eye-type bracket. Attempts have been made to resolve these problems with the design of brackets having top portions which are pivotally slidable (e.g., "THE TRADITION COLLECTION" by Decorative Hardware Studio, Chappaqua, N.Y.) or hingeably upliftable (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,437; also, see the "VICTORIA SERIES", "CATHERINE THE GREAT SERIES", "ELIZABETH SERIES", and "ISABELLA SERIES" by Decorative Hardware Studio, Chappaqua, N.Y.), or moveably upliftable (U.S. Pat. No. 1,373,148 to St. John Phillips) or traversely slidable or engageable (U.S. Pat. No. 484,708 to Gates and GB Patent 414,793). The use of brackets having hingeably upliftable, pivotally slidable or moveably upliftable top portions have required the use of fasteners or projections which make the bracket harder to use and more expensive to fabricate. Also the upliftable, pivoting or moveable portions may be subject to breaking off or loosening after extended use. In addition, cleaning and polishing these types of brackets is more difficult because they have more parts and recesses that require cleaning. Further, the messy job of cleaning and polishing the top portion of the bracket frequently must be done on the staircase, unless both the top portion and the bottom portion of the bracket are removed.
Another problem with stair eye brackets which are traversely engagable is that accidentally jarring the top portion of the bracket can cause transverse overtravel, e.g., the top portion of the bracket disengages from the bottom portion of the bracket, thus bending the bracket portions and/or the stair rod, or causing the stair rod to fall out of the bracket. Attempts to solve this problem using springs and plungers are known (See, e.g., GB Patent 414,793). However, the use of springs and plungers adds to the complexity of using the bracket and the costs of making the bracket.
Still a further problem occurs when a person accidentally steps on the rod. The application of pressure to the rod frequently causing bowing of the rod. In some instances, the bowing of the rod causes the rod to come out of the brackets. This, of course, may pose a safety problem, since, in addition, to the possibility of the lateral slippage, there is the possibility that the person may slip on the rod while walking up the steps.
Another problem exists when it is desired to change the decorative look of the stair rod set. This can be expensive and time consuming. This change frequently requires the purchase of new pairs of brackets, which require installation and possible refinishing of the holes in the steps made by the fasteners which held the old brackets in place on the staircase.
Thus, notwithstanding the many known practical design problems for stair rod brackets and stair rod sets, the art has not adequately responded to date with the introduction of transversely slidable stair bracket having an end wall which is not penetrated by the stair rod and, also, which bracket has a travel stop therein to prevent both the transverse lateral travel of the stair rod itself and the transverse overtravel of the top portion and bottom portion of the stair bracket. Nor has the art responded with a stair rod set having a pair of the aforementioned brackets, a pair of finials and a stair carpet retaining rod, where the stair carpet retaining rod has an aperture at each end for fastening a finial, where each finial has a male fastening portion which fastens the end wall of the bracket, the travel stop of the bracket and the stair carpet retaining rod together, thus ensuring that the stair carpet retaining rod is held securely in place, and prevented from bowing or coming out of the brackets when pressure is applied to the stair carpet retaining rod. Nor has the art responded with an economical, easy to use stair rod bracket having easily interchangeable top portions which easily fit into a bottom portion, where the top portions have a front face with design indicia thereon, or alternatively, no design indicia thereon, thereby allowing a user/customer to easily change the decorative look of the stair rod bracket or stair rod set as the user/customer desires.